


Dreaming of your Touch.

by Kikiaries



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, EverQuest
Genre: Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Cullen Smut, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, F/M, Headcanon, Long-Distance Relationship, Lust, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Sneaking Around, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: Cullen's long day left him exhausted, his only Love still a world away longing for her to be in his arms. Sleep catches him as he blissfully dreams naughty dreams of what his Surana is doing to him.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Surana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dreaming of your Touch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSamuraiLeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSamuraiLeon/gifts).

> A bit of naughtiness was needed as an oral scene, was asked of me. Done my dear.

Haven was quiet for the night, the sound of the wind sweeping its light breezes throughout, whipping up the snow like waves of the ocean. A visitor watched from a safe distance lingering in the shadows of her invisibility spell, her eyes set on her target, watching him leave the Chantry that housed the newest residents, the newly formed Inquisition.   
It had been many years since she laid eyes on this place, it was once overrun with Occultist claiming they had a living Andraste. Shaking her head from the thoughts that inhabit this land she once salvaged, her target walked through the gates, she followed on the wind, her ability to float left her with little to no trace. Like a ghost she followed him, he was restless he paused at the tents that littered near the lake, the glow of the swirling ominous clouds in the sky illuminating as if it were a moon. 

He walked on, the Commander, past the tents and to a path up the way, turning he marched and she followed, silently as possible climbing to a high point pushing off, as she glided on air. She tiptoed atop the tents, lightest of footfalls to not be heard, pushing off to catch up. Ahead lay a cabin, he entered quickly shutting the door, she looked around no one would notice if she just….

A soft series of knocks rapped on the door, he opened it briefly looking to see if there was someone needing him, seeing none he turned in her direction, she sent a strong gust of wind that forced the door from his hand, making sure the snow obscured his vision, slipping in as he reached to close the door, she held her breath. Wiping the melted snow from his face, he started to remove his armor, she hovered in a corner watching, waiting, with a smile on her lips.    
He splashed water on his face and about his body to rid himself of the day’s grime and sweat. Shirtless in nothing but his trousers he laid down on the bed, with a creek and groan from his weight, he laid back with a heavy sigh. Finally, off his feet he threw a muscled arm over his eyes, not even going to blow out the candles, the fireplace was the only warmth this small cabin had and a thin blanket that lay under him.

After a time, he snored softly, her lips curled into a mischievous smile, pushing herself off the wall she blew out the candles on the table by the window, in the glow of the breach and the fireplace she would make out his still form, even in complete darkness she would see him clearly if needed.    
Removing her cloak she lay it on the chair, her gloves came next and her over jacket too, kneeling by his bedside he had not moved an inch, ghostly touches to his lips with her long fingers, she trailed ever so lightly across his chest, her breathing becoming hard, her heart pounding.    
Studying the scars on his body with faint touches, gliding nails as if she were a feather, he moaned slightly, her levitation faded a while ago, on the cool flooring, she worked her way down his long torso… ‘ _ Maker, he is breathtaking.’  _ She thought as she hovered her hands over him wishing to just press her palms to his warm skin.

Finding his growing arousal from her ghostly touches she bit her lower lip, through his trousers she ran a finger along with the bulge of him, another moan, she palmed him, and a sudden hiss escaped his lips… She paused eyes wide looking to him, he turned his head and his hips bucked lightly into her hand, he was dreaming… her smile grew wider and she massaged his hardening member. Undoing the tie to his pants she had enough room to slide her hand in, feeling for him, he was long and wide, she wanted to see more of him, it had been ages since… 

Reaching into his smalls she deftly slid him out of his tight confines, his hips bucked, she could smell his arousal, the slick from the head of his erection was strong, bringing a finger to the tip and to her tongue she dared, so vulgar, so erotic, she had to have him this moment. She placed light kisses to the pinking head of him and along the shaft, that was flush to his stomach, he twitched, then another moan… she dared, she darted her tongue out along what she could, his hips bucked she did so again, her hot breath fanning him when he bucked she had her hands ready to fully free him of his confines.    
A breathy sigh, as his free hand reached up to stroke himself, her eyes darting, she licked her lips, placed suckling kisses on his head once again, another throaty sigh, and she had him in her mouth, her eyes lulled closed, he tasted wonderful, man and arousal.

Her lips followed his closed hand, up to the tip and back down, slow fluid motions she was turned on, it was too intimate anyone could walk up and interrupt, she suckled running her tongue along him, saliva coating him slicking him further, his other hand moved to tangle in her hair, he removed his hand that held his erection.   
She readjusted, shifting positions so she could take in as much of him as she could, feeling him slide in and out of her mouth, she breathed hotly through her nose, he bucked up it was slow, it was rhythmic so sensual for something so dirty and she loved it.   
He gasped, he moaned, softly calling her name, he twitched again when she hummed, another gasp, was he dreaming, he is sure he is, the sensation was too pleasurable to be otherwise, the vibrations from her throat as she moaned against him was his undoing, he bucked and released his back arched, cool with sweat he released the woman in his dreams going to reach for her he turned over onto his side and curled up.

Swallowing hard, the last of him that filled her throat, she licked her lips redressing, covering him with a spare thicker blanket she had hidden in her cloak, almost sad to leave, but she needed to go before they could be together again. When the Commander woke some hours later, he woke with his pants undone around his hips and covered, “Was I dreaming?” He stood stretched, he felt wonderful, cranking his neck he went to dress and on the table a note caught his eye, dropping the note ran to the door swinging it open like a wild man, seeing no one out there, no tracks to be seen on the fresh snowfall shutting to the door, picking up the note held it to his nose, a smile formed. Reading it once more, he shoved it in the breastplate of his armor close to his heart.    
  
_ “Thank you, My Love, keep her safe, I shall see you soon, All of my love, Olett.” _


End file.
